I think I'm Falling For You
by EvanLolicia
Summary: This is what happens when Bleach characters fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when characters in Bleach fall in love…

Balcony Meeting

"Renji?" A surprised voice asked from behind him. He turned around, careful not to lose his balance on the small balcony ledge.

It was Rukia, the amazingly beautiful, pale girl with shining black hair that Captain Byakuya's family had adopted.

He remembered when they were younger. He and the other kids in their town had always followed her, and they were best friends. Soon after they both decided that they wanted to become soul reapers, Rukia had been adopted and they had continued to train separately.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Shouldn't you be at the Soul Society?"

"Well…actually I was sent here." Renji replied, looking at her. She was wearing a dark violet and pale yellow yukata, and her eyes showed that she didn't sleep much. The circles made her eyes look darker and more defined than her eyeliner that rimmed them did. But this just made her eyes oh so much more beautiful to him.

"I was sent here to keep an eye on carrot-top—err…I mean Kurosaki." Renji stuttered. "The Soul Society doesn't fully trust him."

"Do _you_ trust him?" Rukia interrupted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um…to a certain extent I suppose…" Renji stated unsurely, blankly.

"Well, I do. Maybe you should as well." Rukia walked to the balcony door, which led to her bedroom. "Good night, Renji."

"Good night…Rukia." He said, but she had already entered the room and shut the door.

Orihime's Secret

"Ichigo! Get your lazy butt up!" Karin yelled from outside of his door.

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned. He got out of his bed and stumbled over to the door. "What?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Orihime Inoue is here to see you." Karin stated. "Look, don't get mad at me, okay? I'm late for soccer already because Dad's going all crazy because that stupid teddy bear keeps appearing in random places around the house, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ichigo was already searching for a clean shirt and jeans. He quickly changed and swiped a comb through his bright orange hair, then hurried down the stairs to the door.

Orihime was standing outside, holding a pink clutch bag and wearing a pale orange sundress. Her strawberry blonde hair was held out of her face by the barrette her brother had given her before he died.

"Hi, Ichigo!" She said brightly, smiling once he got to the door.

"Hi…Orihime." He replied.

"I was just wondering it you would like to go for a walk in the park." She said. "That is…if you're not too busy going after hollows and being a soul reaper…" She looked down at her shoes a bit.

Ichigo thought for a moment. There had been a lot more hollows showing up lately than the usual amount… but Rukia could handle it. She was getting stronger, anyway. And she had Kon with her. It would be fine. "No, let's go."

She smiled and her eyes danced as Ichigo walked outside and pulled the door closed behind them. Orihime led the way to the park, turning around occasionally to glance at Ichigo. He didn't know it, but she loved his bright orange hair. And how he was always so sincere and serious, but hilarious at the same time without even trying. She basically loved everything about him.

They approached the park and walked down a stone path. Little children were running around, playing tag or crying to their mothers about falling off a swing. They walked until they reached a bench in the woods, near the creek. Orihime sat down and motioned for Ichigo to sit next to her.

His face looked puzzled, confused. She softly grazed his cheek with her hand. "Ichigo, I have a secret." She said. Her face slowly grew closer to his. "I love you." And she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 3

Rukia's Conflict

Rukia sat in her room…well actually a small guest room in the Kurosaki house. It was dark…Rukia had closed all of her shutters after Renji had appeared on her balcony. How could he be so stupid as to not trust Ichigo? After all that he had done for her and the Soul Society. But then again, she didn't want to be angry at Renji. He had been her best friend for so long…

She put a robe around her and walked outside to the small balcony. Renji was gone. Rukia sighed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the balcony door open.

The warm water washed over her body and she lathered shampoo into her hair. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Then Rukia dried and combed her hair until it shrouded around her face, just the way she liked it. Then she put on makeup, stepped back into her room, and grabbed her towel more tightly around herself.

Renji was sitting on her bed, wearing his usual headband… and a black t-shirt and jeans. Without saying a word, Rukia grabbed a change of clothes, went back into the bathroom, changed, and came back out, her cheeks bright red.

"Sorry," Renji began, but Rukia held up a hand to silence him. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, Renji," She said softly. "I've missed my best friend. A lot."

"Rukia…" Renji said, turning to face her, "truthfully, I wasn't sent here. I asked Byakuya if I could stay here in the world of the living for a while and he agreed that it'd be good for me. So I'm here until the middle of winter." Renji sighed. He would give anything to be with her forever. But autumn was almost over, and Byakuya wanted him back before winter ended.


End file.
